Nights That Last Forever
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: When one romance ends,another begins. Parings for chapter 2 Draco/Chloe and implied Lucius/Chloe. And dare I forget Krahe/bacon XD
1. Chapter 1

DBF: I'd like to start with the disclaimer. Karasu,Krahe,Li Mei, and Sangue belong to my friend Lillian Altair. Chloe is owned by me. And obviously I don't own Harry Potter.

Oh and this fic is co-written with a dear friend of mine back home. Don't wanna give her name for privacy purposes.

Now with that out of the way…enjoy!

Nights That Last Forever

Chapter 1

Chloe was on the second floor of her room admiring her wondrous fashion sense in her full length mirror. Her dark blue low-rise jeans sat on her hips comfortable, ripped at some places. Black gym shoes clothed her feet. Her shirt consisted of solid black with one long sleeve leaving her other shoulder and arm bare. The shirt was low cut and cut off a little bit above her belly button showing a piercing of a silver snake. A chain stained with a little blood sat upon her neck. Chloe's long sleek black hair hung down past her shoulders, stopping just below her chest. One lock of blood red hair strayed slightly from the black and ran closer to her eye. The red accented her tan skin beautifully. Her green eyes glowed as her ruby red lips curved in a smile. A couple of her fingers twirled the lock of red hair satisfactorily.

A knock soon sounded on her door. Chloe ignored the knock, but the door flung open causing Chloe to spin around.

"Chloe Dezerei Corvo what IN the name of the demon realm are you wearing!?" Chloe's mother, Li Mei shrieked.

"…Clothes…unless you want me to walk around naked…" Chloe smiled in a smart alec type way.

One of her brothers, Krahe,pushed past Li Mei. He wore a pair of black boxers with red hearts and a black tank top. He held an apple in one of his hands and his black hair was unkempt.

"What're you talking about ma…she looks hot!" Krahe grinned then took a bite of his apple. The color drained from Li Mei's face suddenly. Chloe threw her pillow at her brother.

"Shut up stupid ass…"

"Chloe! When the hell did you get your navel pierced?!" Li Mei shouted with anger. Krahe caught the pillow and held it under his arm, still eating his apple.

"Oh that's nothing…" Chloe inched her way towards Li Mei. "You should see my tattoo…" Chloe replied then pushed past her mom into the hall. Krahe at this point was choking on his apple. Li Mei's eye twitched as she mumbled words about her irresponsible daughter.

Chloe passed her other brother Karasu in the hall. She stopped, head hung low and whispered. "If you see ANY wanted dead or alive posters for me, take them down." And with that she continued down the hall. Karasu raised an eyebrow as he tugged on his Good Charlotte T-shirt.

"Why would…" he then paused his question knowing that it was probably better not to ask.

Li Mei stormed to her bathroom to redo her makeup. That was her thing when she was upset.

Krahe plunged both his fists into his stomach, sending the apple pieces flying out of his mouth and a cross the hall. The pieces landed a few inches away from Karasu. The youngest of the triplets looked down and wrinkled his nose a little.

"Krahe…that's disgusting…" he said flatly before walking off after Chloe. "And for the sake of all demon AND mankind PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES

"They're being dry cleaned!" Krahe shouted after his brother.

Karasu rolled his eyes.

Chloe tuned out her brothers arguing. She was focused on making an impression on their coming visitors. A tint of pink graced her cheeks as she thought.

Suddenly the sound of a deep echoing doorbell could be heard

"HES HERE!" Chloe shrieked, patting her clothes frantically and boosting her chest up. She peeked down her shirt to make sure her strapless push up bra was doing its trick.

Karasu passed Chloe.

"You're fine…" he smiled.

Chloe sighed slightly knowing that she probable didn't have anything to worry about.

Krahe put a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Don't listed to Karasu, you need breast implants…oh yeah and your butt sags…" Krahe grinned.

Chloe gasped out when she felt his hand on her ass and spun around socking him in the gut. "Don't touch me…" she then gave him a swift kick in the nuts. "Go flush yourself to hell…" she muttered then ran down the stairs.

Krahe was in the fetal position on the floor, pained tears coming from his eyes.

Chloe's father, Sangue, was downstairs. He set down the newspaper he was reading and swung the door open.

"Good evening." A middle aged man with long platinum blonde hair greeted. Sangue looked the male up and down, noticing his mini me version as well.

"I'm outta here…" he said grabbing his coat and pushing past the guests.

"Cheery guy,huh dad?"

"Yeah,charmi—"

A shrill female shriek interrupted the male.

"DRAAACCCCOOOOO!" Chloe shouted out as she flew down the remainder of the stairs, knocking Karasu down in the process.

Draco smiled lightly as he watched Chloe run towards him. His arms opened willingly, ready to catch his dreams in his arms.

DBF: Whew! First chapter done! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

DBF: Enjoy!

Chapter 2

After the meet and greets were handed out everyone took a seat in the living room. Chloe and Draco were seated on a loveseat across from Lucius and Li Mei on another.

Karasu was seated in a plush recliner with Krahe on the arm, swinging a leg back and forth.

"So Mr. Malfoy, how many gray hairs are ya hiding under all that dye?"

"KRAHE!" Li Mei snapped then turned to Lucius. "I am so sorry.."

"Not a problem." He replied.

Chloe was staring ahead hypnotized by Lucius's voice. A soft sigh escaped her slips causing Draco to turn towards her and say her name to which she was oblivious.

FLASHBACK

Chloe got off the train and stood to the side with her luggage, waiting for Draco to get off the train. She wore her Slytherin uniform minus the best. Her tie was loose and a couple buttons on her white shirt were undone. She ignored school code and raised the hem of her skirt a few inches. Her black hair spilled over her shoulders as she turned her head to see the most gorgeous creature she's ever seen. Long platinum blonde hair and pale skin. She's had a crush on Mr. Malfoy for the longest time. There was something about him she couldn't quite place.

Lucius saw Draco get off and simply raised a hand to show his placement in the crowded station. Draco dragged his trunk behind him spotting his father. Mr. Malfoy put his hand down. Chloe was still focused on Mr. Malfoy making her lower area tingle and breaths unsteady. Draco looked in Chloe's direction as he stopped near his father. Lucius looked in the same direction and saw Chloe's gaze affixed on him. He gave a quick wink causing Chloe to blush.

END OF FLASHBACK

Chloe sat twiddling her thumbs, eyes darting from Lucius to Draco. _'What do I do?' _she thought silently.

Krahe was drinking warm bacon grease. "Mm..Man you should try this..." he said to Lucius.

"I'll pass.." Lucius said in a disgusted tone.

"Your loss…" some bacon grease then dribbled down Krahe's chin and stained his boxers. "Shit! These are new!" he panicked. Draco shook his head and got up.

"Here let me help." He said leading Krahe to the kitchen.

Chloe let out a soft gasp.

FLASHBACK 1 YEAR AGO

Fred Weasly and Chloe were cuddled on a loveseat.

Karasu was making faces as Krahe drank his bacon grease. He loved bacon but not that much.

"So Fred, when's the wedding date?" Li Mei asked.

"Not set ye—"

"Dammit!" These boxers are new!" Krahe freaked out when he spilled his bacon grease.

Fred sighed. "C'mon numbskull, I know how to get it out." He said. He kissed Chloe's cheek and headed to the kitchen with Krahe.

END OF FLASHBACK

As Draco entered the kitchen Chloe stood up.

"Excuse me..." she said as she turned away and ran up the stairs.

Draco heard this and quickly showed Krahe what to do. Thankful he didn't have to clean Krahe's boxers, but worried about Chloe.

Chloe was on her bed crying hysterically. "F-Fred…Why did you have to die! I don't know what to do!" she sobbed clutching the necklace.

DBF: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
